The Ultimate Fight-Sonic Versus MetalSonic!
by SuperSaiyaSonic
Summary: Aw, come on... I really expect you guys would want a story where Sonic has to fight something just like him, huh? I know you do...
1.

A Nice Little Vacation, Escaping Amy!

The Ultimate Fight-Sonic Versus MechaSonic!

© 2001, Perfect CHAOS, SuperSaiyaSonic, Charles Martin (me, myself, and I)

This one's done. No need to summarize in here, just read what's on the front page. Well, you COULD'VE done that for ALL the fics, but hey... And the title; it speaks for itself. But enough about me, read on!

And, if you have time, visit my [site][1] as well!__Sonic and Tails decided to go to a beach on vacation. They went back to Station Square, and had themselves a good time on that beach.

A Nice Little Vacation, Escaping Amy!

The next day, Sonic met up with Amy again. "It's you! The one guy who saved the entire world!"

"Uhhh­ who are you?" Sonic asked her.

"Don't pretend that you don't know me, Sonic," she said in a flirty voice and staring up at him flirty-like. "I am Amy, and you are my hero, Sonic!"

"Well, nice meeting you. Gotta go!" Sonic said as he ran off.

"Very funny. Come back Sonic!"

Sonic stopped around a corner hoping he lost her. Then, Tails stopped there with him. "Whadaya doin, Sonic?" he asked.

"Running from that wacko girl. Amy."

"And that's a bad thing? I mean, really, running from Amy?"

Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails and turned his head... and there she was. "Hi again, Sonic!"

"Uhhh­­ hi Amy! How'd you find me?"

"Simple, I heard you talking to Tails." Tails stood there staring at her, but Sonic had run off. "Tails, what is with Sonic?"

"I dont know, he's never like this."

Sonic went back to the Station Square Hotel and ran toward the beach area. He definetely though that she wouldnt find him now. Of course he was wrong.

"Hi, Sonic!"

"Amy! Will you... uhh, stop following me, please!"

"But I like you. Can't you see, we were meant for each other!"

"I'm taken."

"If you are, why isn't she here? You really care for her more than that." Amy started looking around. "I don't see her anywhere... Hey!"

Sonic ran away again, back to the hotel. This time he was staying there for the night. Tails went in too.

"Im gonna get lost around here, not knowing this place. All this running. I mean, we just come here for vacation, and that's it."

"You know, Amy's probably not going to like you anymore, Sonic."

"You see, Tails, thats the idea. Avoid Amy."

"Why for, Sonic?"

"Shes a weirdo. She looks good, but shes a weirdo."

"Oh, so you do like her, huh?"

"No! I said she looks good! Thats all!"

"Hey, ya hear that Amy? Sonic likes ya body!"

"What?! Tails! You little traitor! What are you doing to me?"

Tails went up to the door, opened it, and there she was. "Amy!" Sonic said.

Amy stood there with her hands on her chest. "So you really do like me!"

"No, I... Thats not what I said, I said you look good. If you're already popular with guys, take one of them."

"I dont like them. They do nothing for me. But you... I could always show you around Station Square if you wanted."

"Okay, Anything for you to stop following me! Gosh!"

"See ya later, Sonic!"

"Yeah, bye."

When Amy left, Tails asked, "Well, are you gonna let her guide you around Squation Stare?"

"Yeah, _Station Square_," he said. "She'll probably never leave me alone if I don't."

"Thanks, Sonic! Tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Okay... Amy! Go away!!"

"Oh, sorry!"

_On location... Station Square! It sucks, huh? Well, it gets better..._

   [1]: http://stationsquare.freeservers.com/stationsquarehotel.html



	2. 

Continuing Around...The Action Begins

Continuing Around...The Action Begins

The next day at noon, Amy guided Sonic around Station Square. She showed him the beach, Casinopolis, the train station, the highway system, the burger shop, City Hall, and of course Twinkle Park.

"One day we oughta go in Twinkle Park as a date, Sonic. That would be cool!"

"Nope, no money. Gotta hit the casino!" Sonic ran off.

"Hmm, I wonder how hell make out in a casino with no money. Oh well, hell find out." Amy then looked up at the monitor beside Twinkle Park.

It said, "Today theres a special at Twinkle Park. All cute couples get in free!"

"Wow! Ive gotta tell Sonic this!" Amy said as she rushed toward the casino too.Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruin, robots were being built in Tails workshop. Some were let loose as they were being built. Of course, 10 were made every minute.

The robots that were let loose stood outside and nearby on a little platform. The leader was none other than MechaSonic.

"Okay, all you robots. You were all created for the one purpose of getting revenge for the death of Robotnik. Right now the killer, Sonic, and his friend Tails are in a city called Station Square. You are to go and kill them. Not only that, but if you kill a few people after that, it doesnt matter. No go and do your duty!"

All the built robots took off towards Station Square.

_Robots! Nothing new. New plot, yes. Don't flame me now! I'm on a roll!_


	3. 

The Robots Attack!

The Robots Attack!

When Amy got to the casino, she couldnt find Sonic anywhere. She then found out that Sonic had never come in there.

When she walked out she stopped and thought. _Why would Sonic lie to me like that?_ she wondered. Then, she saw one of the robots fly by. "What's that?" she said. "I better tell Sonic about this!"

Running down the street, she saw that everything got darker. She looked up and saw that the whole sky was full of robots. She screamed and ran into the hotel.

She ran up to the hotel manager and asked, "Have you seen Sonic come in here?"

"Nope," he answered. "But he might be out by the pool. He loves to go there." And thats where Amy ran. But he wasnt there.

"Gosh, where is he?" She walked around and saw him standing on the coast, getting a better view of the robots.

"Man, whats up with all the robots?" Sonic said out loud.

Meanwhile, MechaSonic landed on the casino street up near the casino. The robots landed behind him.

"Here we are in Station Square," MechaSonic said. "Go, now, find Sonic and Tails and kill them. Do your duty!"

All the robots took off. MechaSonic stood a second, then dashed off as well.Meanwhile, Sonic heard screaming and yelling out on the main street. He immediately ran back through the hotel to see what was up.

Once he stepped out, he saw that the street he walked on that morning wasnt the same. It was full of holes, scraps of broken buildings, and car parts were everywhere.

"Whats going on here? I thought I came here to relax!" Sonic yelled. And then the front of the train station fell down. He then saw a little girl sitting there with her blood-covered hands on her head, wearing a sailor suit. Sonic ran over to her.

"Do you know what happened here?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of robots came through here looking for Sonic the Hedgehog. I was standing here waiting for my dad and then the train station came down," she said. "Do you know where Sonic is?"

"I _am_ Sonic," he said.

"Hedgehog-found," a mechanical voice said. A robot jumped down from the top of the train station and pointed his gun at Sonic. Sonic ran, and the robot fired. There was a scream.

"Oops," Sonic said when he remembered he forgot the girl. He ran over to her, bloodier than ever and with ripped clothes. "Are you okay? Im sorry."

"How do you think I am? I cant move!" she said. Sonic began to pick her up, and then the robot fired. Sonic ran (holding the girl this time) away, back to the hotel. When the doors closed, the robot called his buddies.

In the hotel, Sonic ran to find Amy. He found her-  
in his room.

"Amy! Do you know where the nearest hospital is?" he asked.

"Why are you holding another woman?" Amy said with her arms folded.

"Don't you see how bad she's beat?" Sonic said. "Wheres a hospital?"

"None nearby; the nearest hospital is 5 miles away, but we have medical stuff in the hotel."

"Whatever. Just do something quick! I gotta go!" Sonic yelled, running back out the hotel through a window. Then, he saw the whole robot army and­­ MechaSonic.

"Hi, Sonic," MechaSonic said. "You can never win against this awesome force I have assembled."

"Whatever!"

_The fight will start now. Or will it? How about a little fight within the Freedom Fighters first?_


	4. 

The Worst Freedom Fighter Fight Ever... No More Tails

The Worst Freedom Fighter Fight Ever... No More Tails

Sonic stood there looking at MechaSonic standing in his fighting stance. Even after Robotnik was finally finished off for good and it was a while since he had something like this to do, so most people would think he didn't know what to do, he was ready.

"So you must know that I work with Robotnik." MechaSonic stood there looking at Sonic.

"Well, duh, you're a robot. He's still building them the same way too. Brainless."

"But, as you recall, Robotnik is dead, so we came up with an alternative base. The Mystic Ruin."

"Yawn."

"It's pretty obvious where our base is. The Final Egg area. But still­­"

"You have nothing better to do than bore me to death, huh?"

"My point is, we had to borrow Tails' place to do the building. He had all the proper equipment."

"Huh? Proper equipment? Tails?"

"Yup. Proper equipment. Tails."

"I'm not gonna believe this. I've known Tails longer than anyone. No one can tell me any kind of crap like that."

"Okay, tell me. Does Tails own a... oh, hi Tails. Thanks for letting us borrow your place for building."

"What?" Tails yelled. "No one's allowed in my workshop, not even Sonic! Sonic, don't believe any of this!"

"Why not? We found plans in your shop that were about tearing down the Mystic Ruin."

"Tearing dow- Why would I do something like that? I don't need that much space for nothing!"

"Also in the plans, there was an idea for building robots to destroy Station Square. All the parts for the robots in the plans were also in the shop. I must say, these are brilliant plans," MechaSonic said, taking them out and looking them over.

"Um, uh... I didn't... I..." Tails couldn't say anything.

"Oooh, it also says that you were to kill Sonic because you finally got sick of him being so much better than you! I'll fix that, or have I already?... 'kill Sonic _and Tails, get them out of my way_.'"

"TAILS!!" Sonic yelled. "I can't believe you!"

"Sonic, don't believe this! I could never kill!"

"Tails, go away. Just, go away."

"But Sonic..." Tails ran off, crying.

_Ouch... That has to hurt after being good friends for many many years._


	5. 

The Worst Fight Ever...Poor Little Tails

The Worst Fight Ever (maybe not)...Poor Little Tails

Lots of noise continued outside of the hotel. Inside, Tails sat on his bed, crying.

Outside Tails' room, Amy walked by. She heard the crying, and knocked on the door. "Can I come in, Tails?" she said.

"As long as you're not Sonic," he called back. She went in and sat down beside Tails, putting her arm around him and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sonic believes I'm trying to destroy Station Square because some stupid robot that looks like him said I have all the proper equipment that's in some fake plans to kill Sonic and destroy Station Square which has now been changed to say kill me and Sonic and destroy Station Square because I need to clear out the Mystic Ruin for some weird reason I don't even know about."

"Whaa-------?!" Amy didn't catch a word he said.

A big explosion blew down the wall of the hotel. There, Sonic could see Tails still in his room. "Get out of my room, you little traitor!" Sonic yelled.

"You can stay with me, Tails," Amy told him.

"Oh, thanks, Amy," Tails said still crying.

In Amy's hotel room, Tails unpacked his stuff in her bedroom. Amy left and went outside.

Outside the hotel, Sonic was still fighting MechaSonic. Then, Sonic went flying into the hotel door. He didn't move.

"Hahahaha!" MechaSonic laughed. He and the roboarmy flew off. Twinkle Park collapsed.

Sonic sat up and shook his head. "Are you okay, Sonic?" Amy came up to him.

"Yeah, but now that I have time for Tails, I can go and kill him for what he tried to do!"

"Does Tails look like the kind of person to do something like this?"

"He may not look like it, but he's really powerful. He saved Station Square once."

"Ain't that enough proof that he wouldn't destroy a city he saved?"

"He could need the space for something. See, just because he stopped Eggman from turning it into his own city could mean something. Is he outta my room now?"

"Yeah, he's in mine."

"Oh, so you're siding with a traitor?"

"I'm not siding. He's too sweet and adorable to be a terrorist. I'm gonna clear his name. You just go on and hate him, but I'll help save his reputation."

"Anyone who's a friend of an enemy of mine is my enemy as well. Amy, go away. I'll destroy this threat myself, and then kill Tails."

"You aren't serious about killing Tails, are you?"

"No... but I'll have him thrown in jail or something."

"Sonic..." Amy ran back up to her room. Sonic ran around the corner to fight robots. Casinopolis was trashed.

Up in Amy's room, Amy came back in. "Sonic will not change his mind, and now he hates me!" she said. "He's gonna have you locked up or something. He's serious."

"Amy, the hotel's been evacuated. We have to escape ourselves."

"How? There's no train station. And you'll tire out from flying."

"We'll have to do something."

_Amy and Tails all alone in an abondoned hotel room... "Oooh, Amy, let's get it on!"_


	6. 

Sonic's Serious...The Getaway Plan

Sonic's Serious...The Getaway Plan

The next morning, the two woke up to the sirens of the Station Square Police Department.

"We know you're in there, Miles Prower and Amy Rose. Come on out with your hands up!"

"Amy! We've gotta go, now! Sonic's gonna have us arrested!" She didn't move.

"Oh, great, she on drugs or something?" Tails picked up Amy and ran up to the roof. There he flew away to the coast. There, he put Amy down.

"Hi, Tails. Why are we out here on the beach?" Amy finally woke up.

"Sonic was gonna have us arrested. We've gotta split!"

"To a beach? Where do we go when they come _onto_ the beach, huh?"

Tails picked up Amy and flew off to the Mystic Ruin. There, there were helicopters hovering around his workshop. He landed on the train platform. "Oh, no! Now I can't get my tools!" he said.

"Tools? For what?" Amy said.

"Stay here, Amy," Tails told her. "I'm gonna break for the jungle to see what I can find in Robotnik's base." Tails left.

Amy sat down in a corner. "What good are tools?" she said. A few minutes later, he came back with a box of tools, but he ran down to the boat landing. "Tails?" she said. she followed him down to the landing.

They went to the Egg Carrier crash site. There, Tails ran straight for the bridge. Amy stood there.

Amy got up an hour later, ran to the monorail, and went down inside the Egg Carrier. She went to see if she could find any food or something to do. Ten minutes into her searching, everything started to shake.

"Tails!" she yelled. "What are you doing?" She went up onto the deck of the ship (which took a while), and she saw that she was in the clouds.

"What's going on here?!" Then, she saw the monorail come up. Tails came out.

"What's the big idea?" Amy yelled at him.

"We've gotta escape, so I fixed the Egg Carrier. It was the only way out I could think of. I couldn't use the Tornado."

"Don't you think that now everybody will really think we're criminals? I mean, really, the Egg Carrier?"

"We've gotta take that chance, Amy. Right now, there's more important things to discuss, like how to clear our names."

"Okay. If that's even possible now."

_Amy has some good points to consider... Tails, think! You're smart, too!_


	7. 

The Egg Carrier...Bad Place To Be?

The Egg Carrier...Bad Place To Be?

The two started wandering around the Egg Carrier. Two hours later, Amy came onto the deck out from inside and showed Tails a big piece of paper.

"Look at this, Tails. It kinda reminds me of your situation right now."

Tails spent two days looking the plans over. Then, he finally figured it out. "Aha, Amy! This solves all of our problems!"

"What is it, Tails?" Amy said, dripping wet, wearing a bathing suit, and coming into the bridge.

"Umm... where are you coming from?" Tails asked.

"The swimming pool."

"Oh. Well, it turns out these plans are exactly the same as what's going on at Station Square. These plans were originally Robotnik's, and, duh, that's why they say that we're to be killed!"

"Oh, yaay! That means we can go home now!" she cheered.

"Uh, ohhhh...." Tails looked out the window and saw several helicopters coming down to the runway. Then, they all started shooting!

"Get down, Amy!" Tails yelled as the glass blew in. Amy's hair was filled with pieces of glass. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, 'cause we've gotta make a break for the Hot Shelter!" Tails grabbed Amy's arm and ran down to the monorail.

Even down into the Egg Carrier, bullets still fired. Tails was now finding out that the entrance to the Hot Shelter was locked. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, well, let's go to the ammunition room!" Amy yelled.

They went to the ammunition room. That was one place they were safe, except for now the Egg Carrier was losing altitude.

"Oh, no! Not again! Now I need to break for the bridge!" Then, he began to land the Egg Carrier.

"Tails! Why are you landing?" Amy called as she ran back up to the bridge.

"I'm gonna try and negotiate. Now that we have proof that we're innocent, we can probably stop being fugitives."

"Yeah, great idea. And get blown off the face of the planet. Remember, they're shooting at us now."

"That still doesn't mean we can't try."

"We can try, and we can die."

Then, with a humongous splash, the Egg Carrier landed in the waters near Station Square. Tails got off the Egg Carrier and ran through...

...nothing!

"Hey! Everything's gone!" Tails ran around the block and saw a big pile of rocks and junk. Then, he saw HyperSonic slam up against a wall and fall down into a pile of junk. Then, the wall fell down on top of him.

"Sonic!!!"

_Yup, it's Sonic! And he's ready for action. On two people. Die, Tails!_


	8. 

The Reunion...Sonic and Tails Understand

The Reunion...Sonic and Tails Understand

"It's you, Tails!" HyperSonic yelled. "Good. Now I can kill you!" He tried to climb out, but more rocks fell down on top of him.

"No, Sonic. I can prove it to you that me and Amy are innocent. Look at this!"

"What is it?" He took the big piece of paper. "This looks like what's happening to Station Square right now!"

"Yeah! See, we're innocent!"

"I'm so sorry, Tails."

"I know, now clear the way, 'cause I brought a secret weapon!" Tails flew off.

"What is it, Tails?" HyperSonic yelled. Just then, a blue beam ripped through piles of rubble, destroyed the remains of Casinopolis, and also tore up most of the robot army.

"That blue beam... the Egg Carrier!" HyperSonic yelled. "Way to go, Tails!"

"Now what do we do about MechaSonic?" Tails said when he came back.

"I can take care of him!" HyperSonic said. He tried to get up again, but then he fell right back down.

Just then, Amy ran past both of them. "Leave my Sonic alone, you idiot!" she yelled, taking out her hammer and swinging at MechaSonic.

"You know, some people around here can be so stupid," he said, sticking out his hand far enough to Amy to stop and just fan him with her hammer. "Ahhh. That feels good. Now I can do something for you."

In a second, Amy was right back down where HyperSonic was, and in the same condition. Lying on him.

"Tails! We need the Emeralds!" HyperSonic yelled.

"Okay!" Tails flew off towards the island.

"Amy! Get off of me!" HyperSonic yelled.

"Hi, Sonic," Amy said. "I like being in this position with you. Would you let me give you a la-"

"Amy, look behind you." MechaSonic was coming.

"Well, maybe later, then... Oh, no!" Amy got up, took out her hammer, and ran towards him, but then he smacked her away. She flew back to the hotel; what's left of it anyway.

"No! Amy!" HyperSonic yelled. Then, MechaSonic picked him up by the throat.

"Ha! You thought it would be so easy to destroy me! Well, look at where things are going now! You're dying!" Just then, a blue light filled the sky.

"No!" MechaSonic yelled. He threw Sonic down and went over in a corner. The beam from the Egg Carrier destroyed the street and the rest of the army.

"I can't fire it anymore, Sonic," Amy called. "Something on here says that the cannon's wet or something from sitting in the ocean."

"Great. Now it's up to us again." HyperSonic still couldn't get up. MechaSonic was walking towards him. His arms changed into machine cannons.

"This is it for you, Sonic," he said. The cannons began to glow. But just then, a red flash went behind MechaSonic. He fell down.

The red flash's body stopped beside Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. Are you okay?"

"Knuckles!" HyperSonic said.

"Yup, it's me. Here!" He gave HyperSonic a Life capsule.

HyperSonic stood up. Now he was ready to fight MechaSonic.

_That last line was so... so... yawn. Oh well, it tells the truth, and I never have good lines... Should I have said that? No, no! Don't leave my fic! Keep reading!_


	9. 

The Final Fight...Sonic Versus MechaSonic

The Final Fight...Sonic Versus MechaSonic

HyperSonic and MechaSonic both charged towards each other. MechaSonic ran right on by him and HyperSonic tried to hone into him several times. When HyperSonic gave up honing, MechaSonic jumped at him. HyperSonic flew off, but MechaSonic kept after him. HyperSonic turned around, and flew right by him, which made him spin. MechaSonic started to shoot a few sparks. His mechanical hum weakened, and HyperSonic landed.

"Your little battle plan reminds me of Robotnik's death and the way you did that," MechaSonic said.

"Oh, shut up," HyperSonic said. "If it worked on him, it should work on you."

"I wouldn't count on it."

MechaSonic ran back at HyperSonic, but HyperSonic easily dodged him with the Light Speed Attack powerup. MechaSonic couldn't get at him with the little lights spinning around him. Then, HyperSonic got ready to run towards him, but MechaSonic flew up in the air with his jet booster pack. HyperSonic jumped after him. HyperSonic released the LSA, and MechaSonic fell to the ground. HyperSonic landed.

"Man, you suck! I don't know why Robotnik even bothered to make an 'ultimate' robot that looks like me that sure doesn't act like it!"

"Just because you used a little Light Speed Attack on me doesn't mean it's the end! Just give up!"

"I'll never give up! Not to a stupid excuse for a robot like you!"

"Oh, those little insults hurt me so much. Take this!" MechaSonic got down and spun into a ball. Little lights spun around him.

"What?!" HyperSonic yelled. He saw the lights and knew what he was doing instantly- the Light Speed Attack.

"The Light Speed Attack? No way!"

"Yes, way! I copied your shoes!" MechaSonic said as then he released it. HyperSonic looked around at him to see where he was. He tried to run outta the way, but then, the LSA hit him.

"Ouch! This isn't possible! The Light Speed Attack!"

"You see, now I have the advantage. Since I am mechanical, my LSA is stronger than yours!"

"I still can't believe that it's possible for you to have the LSA!"

MechaSonic got down and powered up again. So did HyperSonic. Before MechaSonic got finished powering up, HyperSonic released it. It hit him. His mechanical hum began to disappear.

"No! This isn't possible!" MechaSonic whined.

"You copied the shoes, yeah. But I have the Crystal Ring and you don't, so I power up faster!"

"Nooo!"

MechaSonic powered up again and chose a new target. "Sonic, look out!" Knuckles called.

"I know... Aaah!" HyperSonic yelled when MechaSonic raced through and hit his right arm. The Crystal Ring shattered. "Oh, no!"

"Now we are equally matched! You can't beat me now!"

"Yeah, whatever!" They both powered up. When they stood up, ready for attack, Sonic ran out of target range for MechaSonic to hit him. When MechaSonic's attack was over, Sonic hit him. The hum faded out.

"No!! You're killing me!" MechaSonic yelled. "Oh, yeah! I forgot that I can live forever! Just then, the hum Sonic was paying attention to came all the way back up to full loudness.

"What just happened?"

"I have an ingenious auto-recovery system! This system also regenerates aged parts, making me stronger than before!"

"No!"Amy ran through the streets, and saw MechaSonic and HyperSonic standing there. "How dare you hurt my Sonic!" she yelled. She got out her hammer and ran towards MechaSonic.

"No! Amy!" Sonic yelled. Then, he saw Tails fly down in Amy's path.

"Oh, for goodness sake..." MechaSonic powered up right beside the two. The lights from the LSA powerup ripped through Tails and Amy.

"NOOO!" HyperSonic yelled. Then, he released the LSA. He hit Tails, Amy, and Knuckles. The three started to really bleed.

"Oh, my gosh, NOOO!!!" Sonic yelled. He began to glow a deeper yellow color, like bronze.

"Oh, no! What have I just done!" MechaSonic said. Then, HyperSonic's spikes became a lot longer, he grew taller, and his muscles got larger. He turned bronze.

_The Amazingly Bronze Hedgehog! I had to say that. My TV is liable to cover up with one full color. When that happens, I always say "The Amazingly Green Super Saiyajins!"_"Uhh- um-- take this!!" MechaSonic yelled when he saw the Sonic transformation. He powered up for the Light Speed Attack. When he stood up, he saw that Sonic was still standing there looking at him.

He released it. But he just bounced off Sonic. "Nooo! Next time, I'll watch out for who I kill!

Sonic did a Light Speed Attack powerup. It took a lot less time than it did before. Then, he released it, and it hit MechaSonic really hard.

"No! I'm almost dead!" he whined. "Now I need to use my last regeneration!"

"No, you don't!" Sonic yelled. He came flying into MechaSonic really fast and started homing into him like crazy. When he stopped, MechaSonic couldn't stand up.

"No!" he whined again. Then, Sonic powered up for a Light Speed Attack again, and then hit MechaSonic.

"Nooooo!!" MechaSonic shot sparks like crazy. Parts of him started to blow off. Then, everything lit up yellow. MechaSonic blew up completely. Machine parts rained down.

The main CD of MechaSonic's systems fell down, and shattered.

_Die, hedgehog bot!_


	10. 

Safe Again...Station Square Ruins

Safe Again...Station Square Ruins

Station Square was now safe again. Well, what was left of it. Staying in his new transformation, Sonic flew to Angel Island to get the Life capsule Emeralds. When he came back, he threw one on each of the three.

All three of them got up. Amy shook her head and saw Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, you're alive!" she yelled as she ran over and hugged him. Tails did the same.

Knuckles walked up to Sonic and looked at him a second. "Hmm. MegaSonic," he said.

MegaSonic stood up, deformed through HyperSonic, and SuperSonic, to plain ol' Sonic.

"Whoa, cool! I defeated him!" Sonic said.

"Yeah cool. But look at Station Square! It's a mess! It's all gone!" Knuckles yelled.

"Don't worry about _that_. The people will rebuild that." Sonic said.

"What people? They're all dead!" Amy said.

"I thought they were evacuated," Tails said.

"Well, they were _something_! Gosh!" Amy yelled.A little over 8 months later, Station Square had been completely rebuilt. The Freedom Fighters were rewarded for saving the city.

"Well, that was one heck of a vacation," Tails thought. "We can never relax for nothing."

"It's not that bad," Sonic said. "I like to have a little challenge every now and then."

Amy yawned. "Y'know, I've never been taken to see your place. Can I go with y'all?"

"NO!" Sonic immediately yelled.

"Come on, Sonic," Tails said. "She did stall MechaSonic enough for you to get a Life. And, she helped get you to MegaSonic!"

"rrrrrr..... Okay, you can come." Sonic mumbled something as he headed to the train station.

_The End! Or is it "to be continued"? I dunno. Well, there is a continuation to this part in another fic. That happens to not be finished._


End file.
